Messina Crime Family
The Messina crime family is the third most-powerful and is one of the Italian-American families based in Liberty City, and part of the Cosa Nostra The Commission. Named after former boss John Messina, the Messina syndicate is based in Algonquin and Dukes, but also controls Little Italy alongside the other families. The family is believed to be led by Harvey Noto, who was able to establish himself at the top of the organization after a long and bloody power struggle. Mark Volpe is a Capo whilst Fredo Volpe, another Capo and brother of Mark, has been a police informant since 1998. Harry Hall is the Underboss/Consigliere of the Messina family. In 2008, the Messina Family prevented Yusuf Amir from continuing constructing by the labor union. However, Playboy X saw a potential business relationship with Amir, and he therefore hired Niko Bellic to take down all union workers at Amir's construction site. Sometime later in the same year, Rocco Pelosi of the Ancelotti Family kidnapped a union official and had Luis Lopez torture him by hitting him with golfballs. The union official revealed that the head of the LTA was working for the Messina's. He later revealed more information to Rocco, and he ordered Lopez' boss "Gay" Tony Prince to blow up all of the undercover Messina's with Sticky Bombs. Lopez himself took care of the job, resulting in a construction crane, LTA train and a private jet to be blown up. Maybe it is possible that the plane Lopez blown up, was a private jet of a Messina member or possible Harvey Noto, but likely not because after this mission his criminal record does not mention him as dead or missing. Harvey Noto, the boss of the family owns the upper class Majestic Hotel in Algonquin. This can be the family's base of operations, but there is no evidence to prove this. The Jewish Mob hired a few rooms in the hotel, hinting the fact that they may be allies to the Messina family. In 2009, Rudy D'Avanzo tricked the Triad Huang Lee to believe that his rival Jimmy Capra was an undercover police informant (in fact he was a Messina Made Man) and was revealing information about the Triads to the LCPD. Rudy told Huang that he had bugged Capra's car and he ordered Huang to steal Capra's car from a Messina-owned parking lot in North Bohan. They later went to a meeting with Capra, where lots of Messina gangsters and possibly Capra himself were killed. They have connection with the Joaming Triad. But after the events of GTA Chinatown Wars it is most likely their friendship has ended. They like to sell Ecstasy and like to buy Coke. Maybe in the year 2009 the Messina Crime Family is the most powerful Family at that time because they are big in numbers. And they are the only Mafia family mentioned in GTA Chinatown Wars. Clothing The Messina's all wear black jackets with blue shirts under it. Their cars are also blue so its possible that blue is their favorite colour. In GTA Chinatown Wars the Messina's all wear red clothing an their cars are also red. Why they changed colour is unknown. Members *Harvey Noto - Boss of the Messina Crime family, and close friend of John Gravelli. *Harry Hall - Underboss/Consigliere for Harvey and owns a few prostitution rings. *Mark Volpe - Caporegime and a suspected police informant *Fredo Volpe - Former Capo and brother of Mark. He is the true informant and has been since 1998. *Jimmy Capra - Member and "Made Man" of the Messina Crime family. *Union Official- Knew Messina business and had to give evidence as he was extorted by Rocco Pelosi. Influences They are probably based on the real life Bonanno crime family in New York City which is one of the five families. They share a similar history of bloody infighting and each received help from another family in the commission: The Messina's from the Gambetti's and the Bonanno's from the Gambetti's real-life counterparts, the Gambinos. The name of the family is also a reference of one of the modern Dons of the Bonanno family, Joe Massino, while the first boss of the Messina family has a similar name; John Messina. Trivia * Harvey Noto boss of the Messina family owns the Majestic Hotel * The informant Fredo Volpe has given enough evidence to take down the whole family/operation, but one year later, in the events of GTA Chinatown Wars the gang is still operative. * In the The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Practice Swing, the Messina Family drives an army of Cavalcade FXTs. It is possible they drive the cars for room, luxury, and room for work (construction) supplies, weapons or drugs. It is suggestively their favorite car. Maybe blue is their favorite colour, because they all wear blue shirts and their cars are in a dark blue colour. Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Cosa Nostra